


Clip

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cats, Declawing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony brings home a lot of cats. Steve is confused.</p><p>(Please don't de-claw your cat. It's mutilation.)</p><p>Part 5 of my 100 Prompts challenge.</p><p>__________</p><p>You can now subscribe to my patreon to see my original works! :)<br/>https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clip

Steve stopped dead. Tony’s workshop seemed to be swarming with… fur?

Tony was sitting cross legged on the floor, batting gently at the little fluffy creatures who were pouncing on him with tiny paws. It was adorable. Until Steve took a closer look at their paws. The paws were all swollen and mutilated. It was awful - he felt a bit sick. What had happened to them? They were too young and tiny for someone to hurt them on purpose, surely?

Steve looked down at his hands and suddenly remembered the reason he was in Tony’s workshop in the first place - he was bringing Tony down a plate of his favourite spaghetti recipe. Steve had made it specially for Tony, because he thought it would probably be a guaranteed method of getting the man to eat. Steve looked back up at Tony, who had finally noticed him. Tony jumped up and jogged towards him.

“Spaghetti!” Tony announced amiably while retrieving the plate from Steve. He shoved a huge forkful in his mouth. “Spaheddi Stebe!”  
Steve smiled down at him, as he finished off the plate and placed it aside. Even in a room full of kittens, Tony was still the cutest one there.

 

Well, he had better mention it sooner or later.  
“So, uh, why do you have fourteen - no, fifteen cats in your workshop?”  
Tony pouted. “So they can rest their paws before we go up to my floor! They’re hurting them, Steve!”  
“Tony -”  
“The bastard got them deCLAWED! And now they can’t walk and it’s all his fault but he still tried to throw them in a river to kill them cause he said he didn’t want crippled cats -”  
Steve put a hand over Tony’s mouth to stop him babbling.  
“Okay, back up a little. What’s declawing? I thought it was just clipping the cats’ claws-”  
Tony let out a horrified shriek. He seemed extremely worked up and upset by this.  
“Tony-”  
Tony sniffed and peered up at Steve behind long lashes, eyes wide as though he could cry at any moment. “It’s not just cutting their nails, Steve, it’s just like cutting off all of your fingers.”  
Steve was appalled. “But then why would someone do it?”  
“Not everyone knows what it does. But this guy did. He did it on purpose! He did it to them himself, Steve! What a sick bastard!”  
“Oh Tony,” Steve wrapped his arms around the smaller man, as the many cats swarmed around their feet. Several of the cats decided that climbing up Tony’s legs was a good idea. Many of them didn’t get far but two sat on his shoulders, one atop his head and another two snuggled down in his hood. 

Steve felt a wet patch on his chest. He clutched Tony closer, now that the man was showing his vulnerable side, crying on his friend. A side he would never dream of showing the press - or even Steve just a few months ago.  
“Surely there’s something we can do.” Steve said firmly.  
“Why do you think I brought them back here, Cap? I’ve got them booked in for surgery next week!”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not endorse de-clawing cats. At all. Ever. Even if they scratch up the furniture - for God's sake get them a scratching post.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review/kudos/bookmark if you did (or if you didn't!)
> 
> Part 5 of my 100 Prompts challenge.


End file.
